This disclosure relates to a cutting tool having a cutting insert and a holder. The disclosure also relates to a holder for such a cutting tool.
WO 2009/135592 A1 discloses a cutting tool which has a holder with an elongated beam part. A clamping head which is arranged on a front region of the beam part projects above the level of a top surface of the beam part by way of a projection. A top finger, which, with a bottom finger, forms a receiving pocket for receiving a cutting insert, is arranged on a longitudinal side of the beam part. A clamping gap, which enables a resilient pivoting movement of the top finger, opens out into the receiving pocket. By tightening a clamping screw which interacts with an internal thread, the top finger is acted upon with a clamping force which is directed downward toward the bottom finger, under the influence of which the cutting insert is clamped fixedly in the receiving pocket between the fingers. In the case of the known solutions, all paths which lead from the beam part into the projection are interrupted by the clamping gap. This means in other words that up to now no path has lead past the clamping gap. Consequently, a coolant is directed into the processing region in which the cutting insert is in processing contact with the workpiece from the outside via an external coolant supplying means.
The coolant jet has to be set in a precise manner such that the corresponding nozzles always have to be re-adjusted for different components. Further disadvantages of said known solution are that tool change operations are made more difficult and the external supply lines can be easily damaged. In addition, the external coolant supplying means requires a large amount of time and money to be spent on equipment.